Michael Scofield
Michael Scofield ist der Hauptcharakter der Serie. Biografie Vorgeschichte Ausbildung Staffel Eins Michael plant den Ausbruch aus dem Gefängnis genau. So lässt er sich ein Tattoo stechen hinter dem sich der Bauplan des Fox River Staatsgefängnisses verbirgt. An die Pläne kommt er, da seine Firma bei der Renovierung des Gefängnisses mitgewirkt hatte. Seine Flucht mit seinem Bruder ist genau geplant und Michael vernichtet sämtliche Beweisstücke. Schließlich bricht er in eine Bank ein. Als die Polizei ankommt ergibt er sich sofort. Auch im Gericht gibt er seine Tat sofort zu. Letztendlich wird Michael von der Richterin zu 5 Jahren Haft im Fox River Staatsgefängnis verurteilt. Am 11. April, genau einen Monat vor Licolns Exekutierung tritt er seine Haft an. Mit der Häftlingsnummer 94941kommt er in Zelle 40 wo er Fernando Sucre kennenlernt. Schnell ist er auf der Suche nach Lincoln Burrows seinem Bruder, dem er zur Flucht verhelfen will. Seine Zeit ist knapp denn die Hinrichtung von Burrows rückt näher. Da die Ambulanz das schwächste Glied in der Sicherheitskette ist nimmt er Pillen um als vermeintlicher Diabetiker von der Gefängnisärztin Sara Tencredi Insulin gespritzt zu bekommen. Mithilfe von zwei Chemikalien die sehr stark reagieren wenn sie miteinander vermenkt werden, lässt er ein Metallrohr in der Ambulanz spröde werden. Um in seiner Zelle die Toilette abzuschrauben benötigt er eine bestimmte Schraube, die ein wenig geschliffen zu einer Art Schraubenzieher wird. Dafür geht er zu den Sitzbänken aus denen er sie hinaus schraubt. Er muss sein Vorhaben allerdings abbrechen, da er ein eher unglückliches Zusammentreffen mit Theodor Bagwell hat, der ihn natürlich sofort an seiner Seite haben will, was Michael aber ausschlägt. Daraufhin verbietet Theodor ihm wieder dort hin zu gehen. Als Michael sich auf den Mafiaboss John Abruzzi einlässt um durch ihn, an ein Flugzeug, dass sie nach der Flucht nach Panama bringt, heranzukommen. Als Druckmittel benutzt er Fibanachi, ein Zeuge von dem Mord Abruzzis an einen Lagermitarbeiter. Wenn Fibonachi aussagt, ist Abruzzi klar, dass er zum Tode verurteilt werden würde und er möchte Fibonachi aus dem Weg haben. Da Michael weiß wo Fibonachi steckt will Abruzzi dies unbedingt wissen und schneidet Michael, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, zwei Zehen ab. Da Michael wissen muss ob er Sucre vertrauen kann versteckt er ein Handy in der Anwesenheit von Sucre. Als die Wärter herausfinden dass es ein Handy im Gefängnis gibt suchen sie Sucre auf, der die gemeinsame Zeit mit seiner Freundin im Kuschelraum aufgibt um Michael nicht zu verraten. Als Michael herausfindet was Sucre für ihn getan hat zerbricht er da Handy dass nur ein Stück Seife war. Sucre is sauer und als Michael ihm erzählt dass er vorhätte auszubrechen lässt sich Sucre in eine andere Zelle verlegen. Als neuer Zellenpartner bekommt Michael Charles Patoshik. Einen psychisch Erkrankten, der darauf versessen ist heraus zu finden was es mit Michaels Tatto auf sich hat. Nachdem Michael herausfindet dass sein neuer Zellenbewohner aufgrund einer Erkrankung niemals schöäft ist klar dass er ihn loswerden muss. So schlägt Michael sich selbst den Kopf an die Gitter und lässt es so aussehen als hätte Patoshik ihn angegriffen. Daraufhin kommt Patoshik zurück in den sogenannten Psychoknast. Schließlich kommt dann auch Sucre wieder zurück in seine Zelle. Nun beginnt die Arbeit. Michael erkundet auf mehreren Erkundungsgängen das Abwassesystem dem Gefängnisses. Unterdessen schleimt er sich auch bei dem Gefängnisdirektor Pope ein, der dabei ist seiner Frau ein Nachbau eines Gebäudes zu bauen um es ihr zum Hochzeitstag zu schenken. Allerdings hat das Gebäude ein Statikproblem und Michael als Statiker hilft ihm.. Um in eine bestimmte Mauer ein Loch zu hauen braucht Michael Zeit. Diese verschafft er sich mithilfe von Sucres Idee einen 24 Stündigen Einschluss zu erreichen da dann keine Zählungen statt finden. So zerstört Michael die Klimaanlage und schon bald geht im Gefängnis ein Aufstand los. Im Tumult stürmen die Häftlinge nach draußen und nehmen vertreiben die Wärter. Michael ist im Keller des Gefängnisses dabei die wand zu zerstören. Dies macht er mithilfe von in einem X angeordneten Löchern was die Tragfähigkeit der Wand schwächt. Oben findet Theodor den Eingang zum Abwasserkanal, gemeinsam mit einem der Wärter. Michael geht wieder nach oben und befiehlt T-Bag den Wärter am Leben zu lassen. Jedoch muss er dabei zusehen, wie T-Bag den Wärter tötet. Die Wand bricht auch durch die Mithilfe von Abruzzi. Das ausbruchtrupp besteht dann aus 5 Personen. Schließlich fehlt nur noch ein Zugang. Jedoch liegt genau dort der Pausenraum der Wärter. Als Mitglieder der PI wollen sie dort ein Feuer legen um dann die Aufräumarbeit zu erledigen und nebenher das Loch zu graben. Sie ziehen dazu Westmoreland zu Rate, der ihnen aber nicht helfen will,da er ene gute Chance hat nach dreißig Jahren guter Führung frühzeitig entlassen zu werden. Als er aber der Bitte des Wärters Bellick nicht nachkommt und seine Katze ein wenig später tot aufgefunden wird zündet er mit einer von Bellicks Zigaretten den Pausenraum an. Die Truppe, bestehend aus Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi und T-Bag beginnt zu graben. Als Westmoreland erfährt, dass seine Tochter im Sterben liegt und er erst zu ihr kann wenn sie tot ist möchte er auch raus. Als eines Tages Abruzzi seine Führungsposition der PI verliert wird die PI an einen anderen Häftling übergeben und der Pausenraum von ihnen weiter repariert. Der Häftling Benjamin Franklin dem das seltsame Verhalten der Truppe bemerkt hat lässt sich einteilen und findet das Loch. Er erpresst sie damit es zu verraten wenn sie ihn nicht mitmachen lassen. Abruzzi gelingt es mithilfe eines Tricks von Michael die PI zurück zu bekommen und sie arbeiten weiter. Da sie nun weitaus mehr Flüchtige sind als geplant kann Michaels Plan nicht mehr wie geplant funktionieren, was er den anderen auch mitteilt. Jedoch rettet T-Bag den Plan insofern, indem er Abruzzi die Kehle durchschneidet. Als der Tag von Lincolns Hinrichtung näher rückt gerät Michael mehr und mehr unter Druck. Wenige Stunden vor der Hinrichtung ist es dann soweit. Über einen Rosenkranz schickt Michael Lincoln eine Tablette zu, die bei diesem Magenkrämpfe verursacht. Daraufhin wird dieser in die Ambulanz gebracht. Das Fluchtteam schleicht sich zur Ambulanz. Jedoch ist das Rohr, durch welches sie in die Ambulanz gelangen wollten, ausgetauscht worden und sie können nicht hindurch. Michael uns Lincoln sowie die anderen versuchen das Rohr zu entfernen, was ihnen aber nicht gelingt. Schließlich gibt Michael zu dass sie gescheitert sind. Am Tag der Hinrichtung, verbringt Michael seine Zeit mit seinem Bruder um sich ausführlichst von ihm zu verabschieden.Auch spricht er mit Sara und bittet sie mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Als die Hinrichtung kurzfristig verschoben wird, erklärt Licoln ihm dass er glaubt dass ihr Vater der Hinrichtung beigewohnt hat. Michael glaubt ihm dies aber nicht. Michael hat jedoch einen zweiten Plan, der sie durch die Psychiatrie in die Ambulanz führt. Einer der Cousins von Sucre besorgt ihm eine Wärteruniform, die sich Michael überzieht als er in die Psychiatrie geht. Der Wärter wundert sich, fragt aber nicht näher nach. Jedoch kommt es dazu, dass sich Michael beeilen muss. Als er fast von einem der Wärter erwischt wird stellt er sich in die Nähe eines Rohres. Da sich der Wärter nicht schnell wieder verzieht muss er dort eine ganze Weile ausharren, weshalb sich die Uniform in seinen Rücken einbrennt. Als er wieder nach oben kommt, bittet er Sucre in der Zelle, dass er ihm die Uniform vom Rücken abreißen soll. Sucre leistet seiner Bitte nur wiederstrebend Folge. Nachdem die Uniform abgerissen war fällt Michael in Ohnmacht. Er wacht in der Ambulanz auf. Sara fand in der Operation an seiner Schulter einen Stofffetzen und merkt schnell, dass es sich dabei um die Uniform eines Wärters handelt. Da auch Pope wissen will, was passiert ist, droht er Michael damit, dass er in den Bunker muss. Michael schweigt. Michael merkt schnell, dass auch sein Tattoo verschwunden ist an dieser Stelle, welches er aber für seinen Fluchtplan benötigt. Er versucht sich zu erinnern kommt aber nicht darauf. Schließlich kommt er in den Bunker. Dort bekommt er die Krise, da er dort seinen Plan nicht weiterverfolgen kann und tut so als hätte er einen psychischen Anfall. Dieser hat einen Nutzen. Durch den Anfall kommt er in die Psychiatrische Abteilung in der auch Charles Patoshik ist. Michael versucht, dass sich Patoshik wieder an ihn erinnert, da durch die Medikamente sein Erinnerungsvermögen verringert wird. Mit viel Überredenskunst schafft es Michael, dass Charles sein Tattoo aufmalt, da dieser sich daran erinnert. Charles merkt jedoch, dass es sich dabei um einen Ausbruchsplan handelt und erpresst ihn damit, dass er Michael die Karte erst gibt wenn er ihm verspricht ihn mit zu nehmen in die Freiheit. Michael nimmt dann die Kate an sich. Als dann der Wärter Geary für die Verbrennung an Michael schuldig befunden wird und gefeuert wird, kommt auch Michael wieder zurück in den normalen Strafvollzug. Er versucht Sara den Schlüssel zur Ambulanz zu stehlen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Seine Ehefrau Nika stiehlt den Schlüssel dann und Michael fertigt ein Duplikat an. Allerdings bemerkt Sara das Fehlen ihrer Schlüssel und ordnet in Michaels Gegenwart den Austausch der Schlösser an. Nach einer Weile vertraut Michael sich ihr an und erzählt ihr von seinem Plan und bittet sie, einen kleinen Fehler zu begehen und die Ambulanz nicht abzuschließen. Sie reagiert sehr sauer darauf. Pope fesselt er in dessen Schrank. Kurzfristig nimmt Michael auch Tweener ins Team auf, da dieser es sich mit seinem Zellennachbarn verscherzt hatte und den nächsten Tag vermutlich nicht überleben würde. Schließlich sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Sie lösen den Feueralarm in der Psychiatrie aus und mit weißgefärbter Häftlingskleidung mischen sie sich darunter. Michael verkleidet sich als Wärter. Dabei trägt er Bellicks Jacke, welcher in dem Loch des Pausenraums gefangen ist. In der Psychiatrie erkennt der dort zuständige Wärter, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Häftlingen der Psychiatrie um Abruzzi handelt und Michael fragt ob er denn Beruhigungsspritzen hätte. Dieser verwendet er dann an auch schließlich an dem Wärter. Da Sara die Tür tatsächlich offen gelassen hatte kommen sie dann in der Ambulanz an. Mithilfe von Tweener reisen sie das Gitter ab und klettern über die Telefonleitung nach drüben. Als sich die anderen drüberhangeln spricht Michael mit Westmoreland, welcher ihm erklärt, dass er D.B Cooper sei und dass er die Million auf der Double K Range in Utah versteckt habe und dass es sich in wirklichkeit um fünf Millionen Dollar handle, die er gestohlen hatte. Dann verstirbt Charles Westmoreland. Michael hangelt sich hinüber. Als der Cousin von Sucre hinüber will, reist das Kabel aus seiner Verankerung und Michael fällt fast, wird dann aber von Linc gerettet. Auf dem Weg der Flucht kettet Tbag sich an Michael, da Abruzzi ihn dann nicht umbringen würde. Dieser hackt T-Bag dann aber die Hand ab. Sie entkommen, jedoch fliegt das Flugzeug weg, bevor sie ankommen. Gemeinsam flohen mit Michael und Licoln, Abruzzi, T-Bag, Tweener, Sucre, C-Note und Charles Patoshik. Staffel Zwei In der Staffel Zwei geht es um die anschließende Flucht. Staffel Drei Michael sitzt wieder im Gefängnis. Aber diesmal in Panama, das Gefängnis nennt sich Sona. In dem Gefängnis sitzen auch Brad Bellick, Alex Mahone und der neue Bekannte James Whistler ein. Michael muss Whistler aus dem Gefängnis bringen, ansonsten werden die beiden entführten Sara Tencredi und LJ Burrows sterben. Staffel Vier: Verstorben In dieser Staffel geht es um die Vernichtung der Company. Michael und seine Freunde haben einen Auftrag von Donald Self bekommen. Wenn sie diesen Auftrag Erfolgreich meistern sind sie von allen Straftaten befreit. Staffel Fünf Sieben Jahre lebt Michael Scofield unter den Namen 'Kaniel Outis'. Durch seine anonymen Spenden aus dem Oygia Gefängnis in Yemen, in der er durch seine terroristischen Attacken in Yemen gelang, um den ISIS-Führer zu befreien an Theodore Backwell, der inzwischen aus dem Gefängnis durch guter Führung gelang. Er wird durch die Spende zu einem Probant, der die neuen Prothesenhände testen soll. Zuvor erhält er ein Brief, der ein Foto von Michael Scofield enthält und überreicht dies direkt an Lincoln Burrows. Er kann durch ein Code unten am Papier den Namen des Gefängnisses entziffern und reist mit einigen ex-Mithäftlingen nach Yemen, um Michael Scofield alias Kaniel Outis zu befreien. Sara Tencredi hat in den Jahren einen anderen Mann kennengelernt und geheiratet. Sie leben in einem Haus zusammen mit Michaels und Saras Sohn, Michael Scofield Jr.. Michael Scofield Jr. ist bereits sieben Jahre alt. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen |-|Familie= Lincoln Burrows :Lincoln ist der Bruder von Michael. Die beiden haben sich wirklich gern und versuchen einander immer zu helfen. |-|Romantisch= Sara Scofield |-|Freundschaftlich= Fernando Sucre :Fernando Sucre und Michael lernten sich in Fox River kennen.Sie verstanden sich auf anhieb gut. Michael weihte Sucre in seinen Plan ein. Nach dem Ausbruch trennten sie sich und trafen in Utah wieder zusammen.So wurden aus ihnen Kumpels. |-|Feinde= Auftritte |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= Trivia *Es wurde angegeben, dass Michael am 10. Oktober 1974 geboren wurde. In den Outakes wird jedoch gesagt, dass es am 9. Oktober 1978 war und ein anderer sagt, dass er im Jahr 1976 geboren ist. Das Videospiel gab an, dass er am 2. Juli 1972 Geburtstag hat. *In der Folge 5.1. steht der 10. August 1974 als Geburtsdatum auf dem Grabstein, gestorben ist er am 11 April 2010. *Michael und Lincoln tauchen in jeder Episode der vier Staffeln auf Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:PI Arbeiter